


Sharpies and Boredom

by EquusGirl0621



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adlock, Alternate Universe, F/M, Ficlet, I'm Bad At Tagging, ballet!lock, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl0621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock learns that it's generally a bad idea to let a bored Irene have a permanent marker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharpies and Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt from otpisms on tumblr:  
> OTP Idea #278  
> Person A drawing cute little things on Person B’s arm randomly.  
> http://otpisms.tumblr.com/post/133143820621/otp-idea-278

They were sitting on the floor of the hallway waiting for a class to end. Irene found herself looking through her dance bag out of boredom. So far she had found that tube of lipstick she had thought she lost, eight hair ties, a violet permanent marker, and a ridiculous amount of hair pins in all different sizes. Twirling the marker between her fingers, she suddenly got an idea. She looked over at Sherlock, he currently had his head resting against the wall with his eyes closed. He had been off in his mind palace for some time now. Uncapping the permanent marker, she rested her hand on his arm, testing his awareness. She recalled a rune from one of her favorite book series and began drawing. The violet hue stood out against his pale skin. Irene bit her lip to keep from giggling. Their instructor was not going to appreciate Sherlock's new markings. 

Irene had just started on a second rune when Sherlock's voice broke the silence. “What are you drawing on my arm, Adler? I don't recognize it from any civilization....”

“That's because these runes come from a fictional book series.” Irene continued her work on the rune, a furrow between her brows indicating her concentration.

“Ah, is it that witchcraft series you were reading earlier?” Sherlock examined the already existing rune on his forearm. “What does this one stand for?” 

“No, the Shadowhunter series I finished ages ago. That is an Equilibrium rune. In the books it's a permanent rune that gives the wearer perfect balance. This is an Agility rune. It grants the wearer with both physical and mental acuity.” She finished the rune and sat back to study her work. 

“I think you'll find I already have those attributes.” Sherlock studied the Agility rune. The scent finally registered. “Is that a permanent marker?”

Irene tossed it back in her bag with an innocent smile. “Perhaps.” 

Sherlock shot her a glare, “Bell will be thrilled with my initiation into Shadowhunter culture.” Sherlock shifted onto his knees so he was looking down at Irene. He leaned forward so their faces were less than a foot apart. Using the distraction, he slipped his hand into her bag.

“Looking for this?” Irene held up the permanent marker, a self-satisfied smile on her lips. “I don't know. I don't think this shade of purple agrees with my skintone.” She twirled the marker between her fingers. At that moment, dancers started filing out of the studio, signaling the end of class. Irene stood up, gathering her things and headed towards the studio. She looked back, tossing the marker over her shoulder. “Coming, Holmes?”

Sherlock caught the marker, with a disgruntled sigh. He tucked it into an external pocket of his own dance bag. _Later._ He satisfied his annoyance by plotting way to exact revenge as he walked into the studio.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 complete. This ficlet is horrible, guys; I'm sorry. I'm operating on less than three hours of sleep but I really didn't want to fail at my self-imposed challenge after only one day. I will probably come back and edit it when I have more sleep. It is unedited and I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> The runes Irene draws are from the wonderful Shadowhunter world created by Cassandra Clare in her book series, 'The Mortal Instruments' and 'The Infernal Devices'. They are not mine, I do not own them. As always, feel free to drop any blog suggestions or prompts in my ask box: http://-wittyusernamehere-.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading! I promise I will make it better soon. I just really need sleep.


End file.
